


All You Do in Church Camp is Sin

by Acexual_Attorney



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Tumblr Prompt, joshua is a Kinky Man(TM)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acexual_Attorney/pseuds/Acexual_Attorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: Hey, could you please write a cheolsoo one where Jisoo surprises Seungcheol at how uncharacteristically/unexpectedly kinky he is? Not bdsm level, but not pure baby jisoo you know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Do in Church Camp is Sin

**Author's Note:**

> My dude..... B glad u clarified no bdsm bc i couldve gone /way/ farther w/ this lmao
> 
> ((Also this has nothing to do w/ anything but all this time i thought i was hella gay but then seventeen came back with aju nice & is making me have another sexuality crisis bc of those fucking suspenders so fuck them tbh))

It didn't take much for Jisoo to get him and Seungcheol alone. The kids were already talking about going out to eat in celebration of Wonwoo being strong enough to actually go outside now. All Jisoo had to do was say that he wasn't feeling well enough and they bought it.

With just a small cough, the kids practically bolted out the door. They didn't need anyone else missing performances. Seungcheol stayed behind under the guise of taking care of Jisoo. With a wink at Jeonghan and making them promise to not overspend, the rest of the group set off to eat.

Seungcheol and Jisoo had the better part of an hour or two to kill, so they (naturally) cuddled. They were laying on one of the lesser used beds in the dorm, Jisoo's head on Seungcheol shoulder and left arm laying across the other's stomach. Seungcheol was just as comfortable, one hand inching up Jisoo's shirt with the other on top of Jisoo's hand.

"I didn't know you had it in you to lie," Seungcheol said into Jisoo's hair, giving a small kiss to the top of his head.

"I have it in me to do a lot of things," Jisoo lazily brought his left hand from Seungcheol's waist up to his neck so that he could rub at the skin under his jaw.

"Like what?" Seungcheol asked. He mimicked Jisoo's menstruations on the small of the younger's back, using the circles he made to slowly inch closer to the band of his underwear that was poking out of his jeans.

"Lots of things." Jisoo tilted his head up so that he could mouth at the hollow of Seungcheol's collarbone.

"Is that a proposition?" Seungcheol laughed. He let his hand stop rubbing Jisoo's back so that it could come up to play with his hair.

"Do you want it to be?" Jisoo smiled into Seungcheol's throat.

Seungcheol hummed in response, threading his hands through Jisoo's hair. Jisoo took this as a yes,rolling over so that he could straddle Seungcheol's waist. He couldn't help but admire the view he had, his leader laying beneath him with eyes already lidded and pupils dilated, breathing slightly faster than usual in anticipation.

"Before we start," Jisoo put a hand on Seungcheol's chest and leaned closer, "we need a safeword. How about... igloo. If anything becomes too much, just say igloo and I'll stop."

"What are you going to do to me that would need me using a _safeword_?" Seungcheol laughed in disbelief.

"You'll see," Jisoo smiled cheekily before leaning down the rest of the way to kiss Seungcheol.

Both of them opened their mouths easily enough, letting the kiss turn relaxed. Seungcheol continued playing with Jisoo's hair while Jisoo unbuttoned the other's shirt.

Before Seungcheol could get too lost in the way Jisoo ran his tongue against Seungcheol's, Jisoo started kissing down his neck. Jisoo stopped briefly to nip at the skin just below Seungcheol's Adam's apple, then moved on to his now exposed chest.

There, Jisoo nibbled and licked his way over to Seungcheol's right nipple. He looked up at Seungcheol for a split second before closing his eyes and sucking on the nipple. Seungcheol bucked his hips up and let out a strangled whine.

Jisoo let go of it with a loud _pop_ and rested his chin on his hand. "Too much?" He asked with a soft laugh.

"No I just-" Seungcheol took a deep breath to gather his thoughts, "If you continue teasing me, I think I might be done with before we can have any real fun."

Jisoo laughed out right at that, covering his mouth with the hand he was resting his head on.

"Alright, if you insist," Jisoo slid the rest of the way down Seungcheol's body and undid his pants. Seungcheol's breath caught in his throat when we saw Jisoo unzip his pant with his teeth.

"You're too much," Seungcheol closed his eyes and tilted his head back so he wouldn't come at just the sight of Jisoo at his crotch.

"We've barely even started yet," Seungcheol could feel Jisoo's breath on his already hard cock through the fabric of his boxers and he was seriously having a hard time not twitching his hips towards the source.

Seuncheol ran a hand over his face. Jisoo had never been this _provocative_ before and he wasn't sure he could handle it.

While Seungcheol was reflecting on his choices, Jisoo went ahead and pulled the elder's boxers down, letting his dick bounce up. Seungcheol practically hissed at the cold air.

"Lift up you're hips," Jisoo commanded, both hands on Seungcheol's belt loops. Seungcheol followed Jisoo's orders, lifting his hips high enough for Jisoo to pull off Seungcheol's pants and boxers, leaving him in nothing but his open button-up. 

Instead if immediately getting to the point like Seungcheol hopped, Jisoo started kissing his thighs. He nibbled, mouthed, and sucked at Seungcheol's thighs and hips until he was keening. Seungcheol could practically feel the hickeys starting to form.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but if you keep that up, I won't be able to change in front of the other members," Seungcheol's voice almost cracked in his effort to not sound as breathy as he felt.

"Let them see," Jisoo shrugged, voice muffled from where his mouth was still pressed against Seungcheol's skin, "Let them see the bruises and let them know you're mine."

"You said that so casually."

"Would you deny it?"

"No."

"Good," Jisoo smiled and pecked Seungcheol's thigh one last time before moving up and licking the base of his cock.

" _Shit_ ," Seungcheol hissed. He couldn't help his hips stuttering at the feeling of Jisoo's tongue starting to lick up his dick.

Jisoo let out air through his nose in a silent laugh before taking the tip into his mouth and sucking. He looked up at Seungcheol and slowly bobbed his way down the other's cock. He got about halfway down until he pulled back up to take a deep breath.

After breathing in through his nose, he sunk back down on Seungcheol all the way. Jisoo's nose was basically rubbing against Seungcheol's pubic hair as he rolled his head to the side so he could hollow his cheeks. He pulled off just enough so that he could lick the tip and went back down. Jisoo continued to alter between deepthroating and tonguing at Seungcheol's slit, never breaking eye contact with him.

It's when Seungcheol started having a hard time breathing that Jisoo pull off all the way and grabbed one of Seungcheol's hands, which were gripping at the sheet so hard he feared they might tear. Jisoo brought Seungcheol's hand to the back of his head and curled his fingers so that Seungcheol couldn't help but grip at his hair.

"Fuck my face," Jisoo's voice was raw from having a dick shoved down his throat and Seungcheol suddenly found that he couldn't breath.

"Are you sure?" He was able to choke out. His eyes were wide from one part surprise and one part arousal.

Jisoo nodded, taking Seungcheol's dick back into his mouth.

Seungcheol tentatively pushed Jisoo's head down and pulled him back up. It wasn't until Jisoo closed his eyes and sighed in contentment that he became braver. He thrust into Jisoo's mouth as carefully as he could, but he found he was already having a hard time controlling his movements.

When Jisoo moaned, Seungcheol's hips stuttered and both of them knew he was close. Seungcheol gripped Jisoo's hair tighter when he felt his dick rub against the back of the other's throat and tried to pull him off because he was going to come _soon_. Instead, Jisoo's took his hands- which were previously rubbing at Seungcheol's hickey covered thighs- and used them to keep Seungcheol's hips still as he took back over.

He took Seungcheol as deep as he could and sucked. Seungcheol came with a low groan, going completely limp.

Jisoo didn't even bother letting go of Seungcheol's dick, swallowing as much of the leader's come as he could. He pulled back just enough to have his lips wrapped around just the tip and continued sucking, milking Seungcheol for all he had.

Once he was done, he let Seungcheol's dick slip out of his mouth and rested his cheek on Seungcheol's thigh, his eyes closed and breathing ragged.

Seungcheol somehow found enough of his breath to ask "Where did you learn to _do_ that?"

"Church camp." Jisoo sighed, finally opening his eyes to look up at Seungcheol.

"I thought you learned about- ya know- church or-"

Whatever Seungcheol was going to say was cut off by a high-pitched whine as Jisoo started licking at his cock again.

"Remember the safeword," Jisoo breathed and took Seungcheol back in his mouth.

Even though Seungcheol thought he was completely spent, Jisoo somehow brough him back to full hardness in a matter of minutes. Seungcheol couldn't help the constant stream of moans and cuss words that left his mouth as Jisoo sucked and licked and rubbed his dick. He couldn't think long enough to form coherent words outside of Jisoo's name, _fuck_ , and _oh god_.

When Jisoo decided Seungcheol was hard enough, he let go of his cock and crawled up his body so they were eye-to-eye again. Jisoo kissed away the sweat that was started to form on Seungcheol's forehead and threaded his hand through the older's hair.

"Do you have enough energy to fuck me or no?" Jisoo asked.

"I don't think I can move," Seungcheol confessed, voice strained from the overstimulation.

"Fair enough," Jisoo nodded and kissed Seungcheol on the lips.

He pulled away long enough to look down so he could pull out his own dick and grab Seungcheol's erection along with his. Once he started up a steady enough rhythm, he look back at Seungcheol and started kissing him again.

The feeling of Jisoo's hand was so much more different than his mouth. It wasn't as warm and it was a lot rougher considering the only lubrication they had was both of their precome and Jisoo's own spit, but Seungcheol couldn't find any room to complain because the feeling of Jisoo's dick against his was so _wonderful_. Seungcheol found himself gripping onto Jisoo's neck and shoulders as he bucked his hips into the other's hand.

It wasn't long after that they both found themselves moaning into each others mouths, very close to coming. Jisoo stopping kissing Seungcheol so he could look into his eyes.

"Look at me," he whispered, "I want to see your face when you come."

Seungcheol came with one more tug of his dick, spilling all over Jisoo's and his own chest. All it took was Seungcheol moaning Jisoo's name for Jisoo to come shortly after, his hand's movements becoming jerky.

Jisoo sighed after collapsing next to Seungcheol. Seungcheol knew they needed to clean up before the other members came back home, but he would really rather find his soul, which left his body somewhere between his first and second nutting.

"What do they _teach_ you in American church camps?" Seungcheol gasped out, chest heaving from coming twice, fucking _twice_.

"Well, the counselors teach you about the bible, but the other campers teach you how to have great sex," Jisoo explained.

"Can you show me what else they taught you," Seungcheol laughed jokingly, but he wouldn't really complain if Jisoo said yes.

"That depends," Jisoo hummed.

"On what?" Seungcheol asked.

"How do you feel about bondage?"

**Author's Note:**

> My friend told me that xe once gave a hand job at church camp & that xe also walked in on a guy getting head, so it wouldnt b far off to assume that joshua had at least some type of sexual encounter at church camp if he went
> 
>  
> 
> But ne ways, if u want a fic of ur faves getting their brains fucked out of them (or just fluff. I fucking love fluff), send me a prompt at [my writing blog](supertrashwrite.tumblr.com)


End file.
